Rose&The Tournament
by demoninthenight
Summary: What happens when "Miss Perfect" goes rouge and submits her name into the goblet of fire? And get's picked? Along with slapping her father, smoking, and being kicked out of the house and being forced to live with either her best friend, Harley, or with her ex-enemy and hottie crush Scorpius Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

"Rosie, put that down." My dad's stern voice comes from behind me as put a cigarette between my red painted lips, I turn 'round. What in the bloody hell was he doing at Hogwarts? I let it dangle loosely in between my lips, "Dad?" My best friend Harley puffs out a ring of smoke, "Rose, what is he-" "I don't know, maybe-" "I'm not sure,did V-" "No, she didn't but she was a bit weird over break-" "It must be the-" "Yeah, it has to be." We bounce off one another, finishing eachothers sentences, Dad doesn't look amused as he walks up to me and pulls the cigarette from my mouth, throws it on the ground, and crushes it under his boot. "You are too young to be smoking." I laugh in his red face, "Dad, I'm sixteen. That means I'm legally allowed to smoke just as long as someone else buys them for me." He stumbles, his perfect daughter was rebelling, he wasn't prepared for this. "Rose!" I loop my arm with Harley's, "Let's go back to the common room." She laughs as we walk away from my fumbling dad, Harley takes the half-smoked cigarette from her mouth and passes it to me, I blow a puff appreciatively. "No wonder you're a Slytherin!" My dad shouts from behind us, "A disappointment," I stop, my famous temper flaring as I stomp up to him and slap him 'cross his face. "A disappointment? I have excelled in all my class, am co-captain and beater of my house quidditch team, and can fly better than anyone in my year. So so-orry if I didn't get put into Gryffindor." I glare icily at him, "Wait, I'm not! I chose to be in Slytherin, I chose!" This seems to hurt him even more than the slap, "The sorting hat gave me a choice, it said, "Be a Gryffindor where you will be overlooked and misunderstood or be a Slytherin where you can reach your true potential and be great. Can you guess why I chose what I chose?" Harley puts a hand on my shoulder, "Rose," she warns but I was on a roll, "But I guess you can't comprehend why your 'Little Rosie' chose for once what she wanted, not what Ronald wanted." Dad steps back from me, shell-shocked, "Rose, I-" He starts but Harley and I are already gone, disappearing into the Slytherin dungeon.

"Students, please settle down; I have an announcement to make. Students I said QUIET!" Headmistress McGonagall shouts at us, the hall goes silent, McGonagall never yelled. Never. "Ahem, I am proud to inform you that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I received a letter from dad,

Rose,

If you're old enough to smoke then you're old enough for me to kick you out of the house.

-Ronald

I stare at the letter with a stony expression, maybe I had gone too far yesterday; but the strange thing was I didn't regret it. Even though he just kicked me from the Burrow with one week until the Triwizard tournament starts, four nights before the champions are chosen. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegates had arrived last night in a flurry of what seemed like fireworks and pixie dust after McGonagall's announcement. "Hey, Rose. Whatcha got there?" Scorpius Malfoy asks as he plops down in the green velvet chair across from me, his usual seat. "Just reading a letter from Ronald." My voice is soft and casual, "Ronald?" He asks, his voice faltering, I ignore this little bit and fold up the letter carefully, put it in it's envelope and throw it into the fire. "Ronald Weasley," I whisper, gathering my things, "That's harsh, don't you usually just call him dad?" I turn to look him in his pale grey eyes, "He kicked me out," "He made it pretty clear that he doesn't want a disappointment as a daughter." Scorpius stands up, "Rose, I'm sorry." I laugh, "Don't be, I chose to be a Slytherin, I chose to smoke, and I chose to slap him 'across the face. Anyways, I gotta get to the library to study." I leave without another word, smiling widely, my cousin Lily is in the library when I get there; her nose almost touching the pages of Hogwarts, a History. She looks up, "Hi, Rose, lovely day isn't it?" I hated Lily, she had everything I ever wanted, good grades that she could maintain even without studying, a constant size two figure that she didn't have to work to keep looking good. The ability to snap her fingers and have a new boyfriend, a keen fashion sense, and a face untainted by freckles. Though at least I could play quidditch, the one thing I was naturally gifted at that Lily could not do. "It is, can you believe that the Triwizard tournament is being held here this year?" Lily gave me a genuine smile, "Yeah, Albus and James are thinking about entering, but I'd rather be watching." I laugh lightly and sit down across from her at the table, maybe Lily wasn't so bad. "I'm going to enter," Lily gasps, closing her book with a thud, "But Rose, it's dangerous! You could die!" I pull my wand from behind my ear, a few strands of my fire red hair falling into my eyes. "Thestral tail hair, remember?" "It means that I-" Lily cuts me off with an icy glare, "It means that you accept death, that you have seen death, and that you can be a bloody stubborn idiot at times Rose Weasley." Definitely not that bad, "You love me Lily Potter, you know you do." I tease her, "And it's a horrible choice really." She answers, reopening her book signalling that this conversation is over. I take out my potions essay and do three inches of the required six before heading to the grand hall for lunch. I sit down at the Slytherin table in between Harley and one of the durmstrang delegates. "Hey, Rose, I was just about to send out a search party if you weren't here in the next five minutes." Harley jokes, passing me a plate she had filled with a turkey sandwich, chicken wings, and corn along with an apple. "You know me, I would never miss a meal for anything." The Bulgarian next to me laughs and Harley smacks her forehead, "Sorry, Rose this is Victoria Krum," I give the girl a smile. She's really pretty, she has dark brown hair and glittering gold eyes. "Pleasure to meet you Vose, I have heard lot about you from my father." I take a bite from my sandwich, "Nice to meet you to, Victoria. I love your boots by the way." Victoria blushes enough to match her blood red cape, "Thank you, Vose." My attention turns to my food as Harley starts to ask her about Durmstrang. Victoria leaves after a while, "Hey, Harley. Do you think I could live with you? My dad kicked me out after yesterday." She nods, her black hair falling into her face, "I'll send an owl to my parents." Scorpius Malfoy walks over and slings an arm around Harley's shoulders as he sits down, "Hey Cuz. How's it going?" I cringe, "Are you-" "He can't be it's only-" "I know but he seems-" "How should we-" "I don't-" "Grab his-"  
"Kay." We each grab one of his arms and haul him off, if it had been a year ago I would have convinced Harley just to let her cousin get in trouble and come practice quidditch with me, but now that he and I had become civil with each other because of a joint potions project I helped her drag the blond to the room of requirement and drop him on a couch. "We should taste his breath," Harley says looking at me expectantly, "I'm not going to!" I exclaim but she reasons, "I can't kiss my cousin, that would be gross." I sigh and lean forward and,

To be continued….

A/N Review if you want them to kiss or not (though he's drunk…) Or maybe if he should kiss back. Or maybe just smell the alcohol on his breath before kissing him.


End file.
